renesme's birthday
by sineaddaley1996
Summary: its renesme's birthday . she gets everything she wanted ...and more!


bpov

" oh , our little princess is turning seven . arnt you just so happy hunny " i said wrapping my arms around edwards kneck . " i know sweetheart , it seems like only yesterday she was in diapers and gurrgleing " he chucled to himself in remanisance .

we were all in the liveingroom awaiting renesme and alice to return from her birthday shopping trip . we were surprizing her .( all alices idea obvcourse!)

" here she comes , come on lets hide" esme was almost just as ecxited as alice . and that was very , very ecxited indeed .

" aunt alice , whats going on " she sounded confused . " i dunno hunny , go on into the liveing room and take your coat off , i'll make us a cup of hot coco and marshmellows , your favorate! " alice paced a few steps behind her , renesme opened the door...

" SURPRIZE" we all jumped out at her , she looked a little startled but the shock soon turned into joy and she burst into a fit of giggles . " oh my , this is ..amazing thank you soo much"

she had to take a moment to take in alice's extravagant decorating of pink drapes and white and black baloons . not forgetting the silver sparkle banners she had custom made reading

" hapy birthday to the sweetest princess in the world!" scattered all over the liveing room .

" okay , okay pressent time!" alice rushed her over to sit besides me and edward . i could feel the ecxitment oozing off her . it made me smile .

" here is granpa and granma's gift hunny" alice handed her a box wrapped in sweetie wrapping paper and a purple bow on top .

she shook it .

" befour you open it sweetie , me and grampa just wanted you to know that you will look back at this is the future and hopefully remember this day forever " esme's sweet voice spoke truth .

renesme ripped the paper right of and smiled so wide .

" a photo album , just for me " she was so happy , she had always been interested in photography and constantly asked for an album .

" your welcome my angel " renesme got up and kissed both her grandparents on the cheek then returned to her seet .

" here is aunt rose and uncle emets gift sweetie " alice handed her a smaller box this time.

she didnt take her time to open it , she just ripped right in and saw a small black box .

" befour you open this gift , we want you to know that you deserve it baby " rose smiled gently at her .

renesme opened the small black box to reveal a locket .

" wow " she opened the locket , and inside was a picture of all her familie ..includeing jake .

" do you like it dear " emet asked curiously .

" i...oh its perfect . here , clip it in for me " she knelt by rosilies side and she fastned it around her kneck .

" there you go sweetheart" emet kissed her forhead , and renesme once more returned to her place

" here is aunty alice's and uncle jaspers gift georgouse " carlsile handed her the biggest box of the collection .

" woah ..its huge " she was so shocked by the size , her mind went on run abouts .

" we hope you like it , its a ...universal...pressent " alice hinted , makeing her more and more extatic.

she unwrapped the pressent the fastest and revealed a vintage dolls house , complete with all it needed .

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she had wanted one of these since she could talk , i think alice had made all her dreams come true in the space of five seconds .

" im takeing it you like it then cupcake ?" jaspers face light up almost as bright as renesme's.

" I LOVE IT!" she pounced on jasper , knocking him to the floor and all he could do was giggle whilst she has affectioning him .

" calm down renesme , you still have mine and daddy's pressent to go yet " bella couldnt help but chuckle at her daughters ecxtaticness .

renesme sat back in the same place .

" okay , now you may have noticed that me and mommy havnt got you a gift , but ... we have the best gift of all for you my little cherrub because ..." he kept her on the edge ,

her face was bursting with ecxitment . i continued his statement..

...because we are takeing you to...DISNEY LAND"

that was enough then , renesme jumped to her mom and bella spun her and spun her around .

" arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrghhhh" renesme couldnt contain her ecxitment .

" thankyou all so much , i couldnt of asked for a better birthday . i love you all " she kissed each and everyone of us .

" you are very , very welcome hunny " edward hugged his daughter tight .

" come on , off you go..you will miss your flight " alice urged , everyone got up .

" you mean...we are going now ?" and if it was possible , renesme's face light up even more.

" yeah , right know " edward scooped her up , she burst into a fit of giggles .

he ran with her and bella outside and loaded her into the car . they both hopped in the other side .

" byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" she screemed out the window , blowing kisses and waveing her way down the street .

" mom , dad . this is the best birthday ever!"

they all shared a group hug

" we love you too hunny "

and with that they were of on their way to a holoday im sure non of them could ever forget.

the end.


End file.
